fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 32
Marcus) Hold this for me...*Gives his trench jacket to Jean* ''' '''Jean) Sure... ( Marcus walks onto the field ) ( Jean drops Marcus' jacket and stands by the railing ) Jean) *Mumbles* Love you... Marcus) *Blows a kiss towards Jean* Waiting sucks Jean) So what Marcus) Get my kiss? Jean) Yeah, it felt great Marcus) Great ( C22 walks out of his room and stands by a railing ) Jean) How do you feel, C22? ( C22 waves ) Jean) ... Marcus) C22, don't get in my way again! C22) Yes, sir Kyuuga) Come on, Wolf...Come on ( Wolf walks slowly ) Red) *Pushes Wolf* MOVE IT! ' '( Wolf walks slowly still ) Red) FASTER! Kyuuga) Know what...*Picks Wolf up* We're going! *Runs* Marcus) *Sitting* Any day now! ( Kyuuga continues running ) Marcus) FINALLY! *Hands turn to Cherror's paws* ( Kyuuga runs onto the field ) Marcus) HI! *Pounces on Kyuuga* ( Kyuuga samoan drops Wolf ) ( Wolf rolls over, in pain ) ( Jean looks at Wolf for a second, then looks back at Marcus ) Marcus) ERRRRRAHHHHH! *Tries to get his claws into Kyuuga* Kyuuga) ERR! *Turns to Karuma* TRY NOW! *Pushes Marcus off* ( Marcus falls backwards and lands on his feet ) Marcus) YOU WANT TO PLAY ME LIKE THAT! *Turns to Cherror* TIME TO KILL! ' '''Karuma) WE'LL SEE! *Releases a fireball from his left shoulder cannon* ' '''( Cherror slices the fireball into pieces ) ( Karuma flies towards Cherror ) ( Cherror swings his arms ) ( Chains swing as Cherror swings his arms ) ( Karuma grabs the chains and flies upwards ) ( Cherror helpless gets lifted off the ground and pulled ) ( Karuma pulls Cherror's chains upwards ) ( Cherror shoots upwards ) BANG! ' '( Cherror crashes into the roof and flies through an open hole ) ( Jean covers her face ) ( Karuma pulls the chains ) ( Cherror doesn't show, but scarping is heard ) ( C22 and Jean looks up ) ( Wolf lays on the ground, watching ) Karuma) GET DOWN HERE! *Pulls again* ( More scarping is heard ) Wolf) ...*Looks at Jean* ( Cherror's head peaks through the hole ) ( Karuma pulls for a third time ) ( Cherror falls out of the hole ) Karuma) NOW TO END THIS FOR CRIMSON! *Gets blade ready* ( Cherror quickly falls ) ( Karuma goes to stab Cherror ) ( Cherror grabs the blade, kicks Karuma with both his feet, and wraps the chains around Karuma's blade ) ( Karuma punches Cherror ) Cherror) DIE! *Falls under Karuma* ( Karuma's blade pulls and stabs Karuma ) Karuma) ...*Falls* ' '( Cherror lands on the ground and holds his calls upwards towards Karuma ) ( Karuma falls on and goes through Cherror's claws ) ''' '''Wolf) *Looking at Cherror and Marcus* Kyuuga... ( Cherror removes Karuma off his claws, oddly ) ( Karuma falls on the ground with his eyes closed and turns back to Kyuuga ) Wolf) KYUUGA! *Gets back up and looks at Marcus* MARCUS, YOU'RE DEAD! ' 'Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 33 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 32? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Crimson